Unlucky as Hell
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Two girls move into a new apartment in Hellsalem's Lot once they had everything settled and were ready to meet each other in real life. Unknown to them, their 'unlucky streaks' causes Libra to get involved and keep the girls out of trouble. Klaus x OC (Shell) and Zapp x OC (Trinity)
1. Chapter 1

**Unlucky as Hell**

 **Summary:** Two girls move into a new apartment in Hellsalem's Lot once they had everything settled and were ready to meet each other in real life. Unknown to them, their 'unlucky streaks' causes Libra to get involved and keep the girls out of trouble. Klaus x OC (Shell) and Zapp x OC (Trinity)

 _ **Chapter 1**_

A young woman stood outside an apartment complex just on a busy street. She had just moved here all the way from Indiana, to Hellsalem's Lot in the state of New York. She was a 21-year old with long, dark brown hair that reached just the top of her thighs and had hair spilling over her shoulders, about reaching her breasts. Her bangs caressed her face, the bangs on the right side of her face being longer than the ones on the left side of her face. Hazel eyes blinked boredly behind the dark locks. She wore a simple pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her legs, a regular black t-shirt that had the words ALL HALLOW'S EVE on the front and black knee high boots on her feet. A black shoulder purse was just laying over her shoulder.

She brought out her phone from her pocket, checking the time once again. It was almost noon, which meant her new friend and roommate should be here really soon. Shell already had her stuff upstairs on the forth floor, which hadn't been much. The apartment already had furniture, which had been cleaned by the previous tenets. Shell was glad that she and her new friend didn't have to buy any furniture.

She glanced around, seeing the different beings that walked amongst the humans. Like it was an everyday thing. Well, it had been, since three years ago. The New York Apocalypse, an event in which New York city had been flattened and was now surrounded by a thick, mushroom like fog. Planes were very rare now since the fog was so thick and even so, it would be extremely difficult for planes to even see their way through the fog.

Ever since that day, the Otherworld, or Alterworld beings now roamed the city and were separating to go to different places on the earth. Some were scary, some were friendly and some were just weird looking.

Being a human with an innate ability to attract the supernatural and being in Hellsalem's Lot, one would think that it would all be a bad idea.

Not really.

The Alterworld beings would stop and look at her as Shell stood there, but none of them said or did anything, so they went on their merry way. Shell didn't mind. She was used to it by now. It was something she couldn't control and something she had since she was a baby. Being over sensitive to the supernatural was bad at that age, but after years of controlling it, she had it to near perfection.

Shell brought out her phone and checked the time. It was ten minutes after noon. She had meant for the two to meet by noon. Ten minutes late wasn't bad. She then glanced up as a somewhat big, dark red four door truck pulled just up to the sidewalk next to her. She smiled and walked over, watching the driver turn the vehicle off and get out.

"Hey you! It's finally nice to see you!" The driver grinned.

The driver was Trinity, a 22-year old who was going to be going to college here in Hellsalem's Lot. She had very short black hair with the longest of her bangs flowing over to the left side of her face and small bangs framing the right side of her face. Her eyes were a light blue color. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank top and a black leather jacket with comfortable sneakers on her feet. The thing about Trinity was, that her breasts were very small. Almost not even noticeable under her tank top, which gave most people the idea that she was a guy.

Trinity hated it, but at the same time, she could make jokes out of it.

"Hey, welcome to Hellsalem's Lot." Shell said, letting out an 'oof' sound when Trinity hugged her. Shell chuckled and patted her head and back as she hugged her back. "It's finally nice to see you in person."

"Yeah! Man, that was a drive...how was the drive for you?" Trinity asked, pulling out of the hug after a few moments.

"Not too bad." Shell replied. "I'll grab a trolley and we'll get your things inside."

Trinity started grabbing things out of the back of her truck and put them on the trolley once Shell came back outside with the trolley. With both girls helping, they were able to get all of Trinity's stuff on the trolley. The two went inside and to the elevator. They went up to the third floor and to the new place they called home.

"Ready to see it?" Shell grinned a bit as she held up her key for the apartment.

"Hell yeah." Trinity grinned right back.

Shell unlocked the apartment and opened the door, walking inside with Trinity and pulling the trolley inside. Upon looking around, the apartment was HUGE. The living room and kitchen were all one big room. All the furniture had been left, though it had been cleaned properly by the previous tenets. Even the stove and fridge were clean. The place where the TV would sit was empty, but a stand was left for them. The dining table with 8 chairs (who needs 8 chairs?) was also polished and cleaned. There was plenty of cabinet and storage space in the kitchen, along with the closet in the left hand corner of the living room.

"Wow...they really cleaned this place." Shell said, surprised.

Trinity nodded in agreement and noted that even the carpet in the living room and the tile in the kitchen was cleaned. Shell went out to the balcony, seeing a round counter top and a small table with four chairs on either side. The balcony overlooked Hellsalem's Lot.

Trinity searched the rest of the apartment, finding a clean, empty storage room. The laundry room was empty as well, but it was clean and even the washer and dryer looked brand new. She checked the bathrooms as well, seeing all of them cleaned. They just needed decorations and supplies in them. The bedrooms were HUGE. Both were cleaned and had queen-sized beds, a large rug, a couch, a closet and dresser and a full body mirror.

Trinity whistled. She was really impressed.

"Let's leave our stuff here for now and go shopping." Shell said as she came to the hallway. "We're gonna need a LOT of shit."

"Oh yeah. I looooovvveeeeee shopping." Trinity said sarcastically, causing both girls to chuckle. It was just a little after October. The girls grabbed their bags and headed out. Hellsalem's Lot had a very big retail store, almost like Wal-Mart, but had things for the Alterworld beings as well. As they shopped, they saw Alterworld beings getting things for themselves. Neither of the girls said anything, only wanting to shop for their things.

In all, both girls spent over 600 dollars just on stuff for the apartment and for themselves. For the night and the next, they spent the day and night putting things together. By Friday, the girls planned to go out for the day and explore around Hellsalem's Lot. When Friday came along, the girls spent most of the afternoon exploring and buying small things. Shell collected swords and POP figurines, while Trinity collected pins.

"Today has been pretty good." Trinity grinned as her and Shell walked out of a game store.

"Yeah." Shell said with a soft smile.

The girls walked down the street, trying to decide on a place to eat. Shell twitched as her 'danger' sense went off and she frowned.

"What's up?" Trinity asked.

"Something feels-."

Before Shell could finish, the building next to them exploded from the inside, causing debris and dust to rush towards them. The girls were thrown to the other side of the street, both of them yelping from the pain of hitting the hard cement. Shell gritted her teeth in pain and attempted to get up, then gasped as she felt pain erupt in her left side. She looked down and saw a long, deep gash starting from her left side and going up her back a bit. "T-Trinity?"

"O-ow, I'm okay...my arm hurts like a bitch though." Trinity hissed and looked down at her arm. She had a deep gash on her bicep. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know..." Shell looked around, seeing other people laying around. They were hurt as well, but not as bad as the girls. She froze as a tall and huge shadow loomed over the girls.

"Well well, I thought I smelled something...you girls smell goooood." A male, distorted voice spoke. Laughter came right after the sentence.

Both girls looked up at the Alterworld being that was standing over them. It was about three times as big as them and had green, sickly skin and no ears, but large round eyes and a huge mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. It laughed at the wounded humans.

"Oh shit." Trinity whispered.

The Alterworld being reached down to grab the girls up for his dinner, but then he was startled by something and looked behind him. Suddenly, both girls felt arms grabbing up both of them and jumping away. They yelped and were put down safely on the other side of the street away from the Alterworld being.

"Are you two alright?" a deep, kind and male voice asked them.

Both girls looked up and saw the tall, towering man in front of them. He was VERY tall, probably pushing seven feet at least. He had spiky, but short red hair and odd sideburns that made him look similar to Xaldin from Kingdom Hearts. He wore glasses over his deep green eyes and wore a pair of black dress pants, a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt with a black vest over it, a red tie and black dress shoes. The most bizarre thing about him was that distinctive under bite he had.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Trinity nodded, a bit shakily. "A little beat up."

"Chief! Get your ass over here! This thing is fuckin' swinging a massive blade!" Another male shouted.

"Stay here." The red-haired man said and leaped into the battle against the Alterworld being. "Brain Grid Battle Blood Style, Pattern 13: Finger Greed!" He shouted his attack and almost too fast for the girls to watch, he did a series of blows against the being. As soon as they landed, crosses began to appear on the inside of it's skin, beginning to burn it.

The Alterworld being roared and swiped at the red-haired man, but he dodged before he could be hit. The girls watched as the being was quickly burned from the inside, causing it to fall with a large thud. It was quickly turned to ash.

"Whoa..." Shell whispered in awe.

"That was fucking awesome." Trinity said, laughing a bit as she stood up, helping Shell up.

"Ah!" Shell groaned and looked at her side, which was still bleeding. It also looked infected already. "I-I think we need to...to..."

"H-hey! Shell?!" Trinity exclaimed as her brunette friend slumped against her, her body going limp. Trinity struggled to keep Shell from hitting the ground. "C'mon, don't do this to me!"

"Whoa there, need some help lady?"

Trinity glanced over and saw a tall, lanky man with longish white hair and darker skin. He wore white pants, a black muscle shirt and a white jacket over it and shoes. Trinity nodded and the guy scowled. "Not you! The girl you're holding!"

Trinity's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. "I'M A GIRL, YA DICK!"

Before the white-haired man could even speak, Trinity's foot came up and caught him right between the legs. He let out a high-pitched cry of pain and fell to the ground, his body curling up. Trinity huffed and attempted to get Shell on her back, but had trouble.

The same, red-haired man came over. "Let us help. We can assure your friend's safety. You also need to get your arm looked at."

Trinity didn't take long to think. She nodded and handed Shell over to the large man, who easily brought her into his arms. "Zapp, let's go."

"S-she kicked me, chief!" The white-haired man groaned, rubbing his groin. He glared harshly at Trinity.

The red-haired man said nothing to that and headed to the car. The white-haired man huffed and followed after him, followed by Trinity. _Who the hell are these people? They have strange powers...maybe they're Alterworld beings? I don't think so...these two don't give off any 'inhuman' vibes._ Trinity thought, holding her arm.

As she got closer to the car, she noticed an older man who's face was wrapped in bandages driving the car. "To the hospital, Gilbert." The red-haired man spoke as he got in the car, setting Shell down gently. Trinity got in and once she and the white-haired man were in, the driver 'Gilbert' drove off to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlucky as Hell**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Trinity was tended to while Shell was tended to in the room next to her. Shell was going to need a lot of stitches for the cut. Trinity had heard that Shell was lucky nothing major had been hit and if the monster had cut her closer to her gut, she would've been sliced right open. She sighed and moved her arm around a bit once it was patched up.

"There we go." The doctor smiled. "All done. Your friend will have to stay here for at least a couple days so we can monitor her. Other than that, both of you are alright."

"Thanks, doc."

"You're welcome. Your friend is still being tended to, so please wait in the waiting room until I come out."

Trinity nodded and grabbed her bag before heading out to the waiting room. As soon as she got out there, she blinked. The guys from earlier were in the waiting room. "Uh...why are you guys still here?"

The red-haired man stood up to his full height. Trinity just now realized how fucking tall he was. Probably close to seven feet tall. "We're very sorry for the inconvenience ma'am. We only wanted to make sure you and your friend would be alright."

"Yeah...we'll be alright. Shell has to stay for a couple days just so they can keep an eye on her. The doctor said that if the monster had sliced her any deeper, she would've been sliced right open." Trinity explained.

"I am happy to know that both of you are alright." The red-haired man nodded. "Ah, forgive me. I'm Klaus Von Reinherz. I'm the leader of Libra."

"Libra?" Trinity asked, having not heard of that name before.

"Libra is a secret organization within Hellsalem's Lot, dedicated to protecting the balance between Earth and the Alter-World. I was the one who founded it." Klaus explained. "Since then, our members have increased."

"Yeah, I can see that..." Trinity glanced at who all was in the waiting room. The white-haired man she kicked earlier was sitting in a chair, looking grumpy and pissed off at the same time. Trinity smirked. "Still hurting down there, pal?"

"Piss off." He growled at her. "How the fuck was I supposed to know you're a girl under those baggy clothes you wear?"

"For one, it's called being polite. Don't always assume." Trinity snapped. "Dickless jerk."

"Hey!" He shouted, obviously insulted.

One of the other men laughed silently into his hand. Trinity scowled and rolled her eyes, then jumped as a woman came out of nowhere and landed on the white-haired man's head. He had buckled under the pressure of the woman's feet on his head. "Chief." The woman nodded at Klaus. She jumped off the white-haired man's head and approached Klaus, speaking to him quietly.

Klaus' green eyes blinked. "When did you feel it?"

"Earlier when we took down the Alterworld being." The woman replied.

Klaus nodded. Trinity eyed them both, looking suspicious. About ten minutes later, the doctor who patched Trinity up came out. "Your friend is awake and in the recovering room. Would you like to see her?"

"Hell yes." Trinity nodded and grabbed her bag as Klaus approached her.

"May I come with you?" He asked politely.

Trinity looked at him like he grew another head. Why did he want to go with her to see Shell? "I guess...yeah." She said and headed back. Klaus had to duck in order not to hit his head in the doorway. The doctor led them back to Shell's room and knocked on the door, letting the female know.

"Miss Hartford, your friends are here to see you." The doctor smiled.

Shell was happy to see Trinity, but she quirked an eyebrow at Klaus when he came in. "Why is he here?" She asked groggily.

"I don't know." Trinity said and pulled up a chair, sitting next to the bed.

"Miss Hartford, I'm Klaus Von Reinherz. I'm the leader of Libra and the one who destroyed the Alterworld being earlier." Klaus introduced himself to her.

"Kudos to you. What do you want?" Shell asked. She was too tired to deal with shit right now.

"I was informed just minutes ago by my comrade that you have something unique." He replied.

Shell frowned. Great, now she had to talk about IT. "It's not unique. It's more of a curse actually."

"And why do you consider it a curse?"

"Look, Mr. Reinherz, I'm too tired to answer your questions right now. You can come back tomorrow when I'm feeling better." Shell said, irritation in her voice.

"If that is what you want." Klaus nodded politely. "Is there a specific time?"

"I don't care." Shell said.

He gave another nod and left the girls. "He wanted to know about your ability, huh?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah. That's what I need, some group only coming to me because of my ability." Shell sighed, leaning back in the bed and wincing softly. "Just what I need."

"Do you think it'll be a problem since most of the Alterworld beings live in Hellsalem's Lot?" Trinity asked.

"Nah. As long as I control it, we'll be good." Shell replied.

Trinity nodded. She stayed for a while just to visit and left when Shell got sleepy, promising to visit tomorrow and bring Chinese food. A nurse checked on her before she fell asleep, making sure she was comfortable and not in any pain. By early next morning, Shell was rudely awoken when the nurse opened the curtains, letting in the blinding early light. No sunlight of course, but it was still bright out. "Agh! Close the damn curtains!" she hissed, shoving the blanket over her head, groaning.

"Sorry, Miss Hartford." the nurse said. "There's someone here to see you."

She poked her head out of the blanket, blinking tiredly. "Who?"

"He said his name is Klaus Von Reinherz."

Shell groaned and sighed, closing her eyes. "Let him come back."

The nurse nodded and left, leaving Shell to rest for the one or two minutes before that man came back here. She knew what he was going to ask her and she wasn't in the mood to answer his questions, but she wanted to get it over with.

"Miss Hartford?"

She opened her eyes, sending a glare towards the tall, red-haired man. "Yeah. Come in, sit down. I don't care where." she muttered, turning onto her back so she was most comfortable. She pressed the button on her remote, making the bed sit up a bit so she could talk properly. The man came into the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I'm going to answer your questions and then after that, I don't want to see you again, are we clear?"

The man was silent for a long moment before he nodded. "Ask away." she sighed.

"What sort of ability do you have?" he asked.

"To this day, I don't really know what it is. I call it a magnet. It attracts non-humans to me, good and bad. I have no idea why I have it, or how I do, but I just do and I can only learn how to control it." she replied.

"How long have you known about it?"

"Since I was 16. I figured I've had it my entire life, since I could see spirits and communicate with them since I was a baby." Shell explained. "But I didn't really start to figure out that I HAVE something of interest...until I caught the attention of my first demon."

Klaus' green eyes flickered a bit, in what looked like curiosity. "What happened?"

"It attacked me and tried to kill me, that's what happened. I was running for my life and I fell, like as people do in horror movies and when it pounced for me...well, let's just say the moment I shut my eyes, there was this roar that came from the demon and I looked to see that it was in ashes in front of me." Shell replied. "I had disintegrated it."

Klaus straightened up, sitting straight in his chair. "Then what happened?"

"Then I went to the local medium and told her what happened. She told me I have a special gift and that I need to learn how to control it. You see, my magnet is connected to my emotions. Therefore, when I get angry or stressed out, or scared, my magnet goes out of my control and can hurt somebody. I accidentally hurt my sister when she pissed me off and caused her to go into the hospital for surgery for a ruptured appendix. Luckily, you don't need your appendix to survive. Since then, I've learned to control my magnet. I've learned to control my anger as well." she said. "Sometimes though, when I'm too scared of something, my magnet will just give off waves, creating a "heaviness" inside and around me. And I can also sense whether or not someone is human or non-human."

Klaus watched as Shell's hazel gaze narrowed a bit, as she seemed to stare straight into his soul. "And you're not fully human." she finished.

There was silence between the two for a long moment before she sighed and leaned back. "If you're done with the questions, go away. I'm tired and I don't feel good."

Klaus stood and gave a slight bow to her. "Forgive me for bothering you, Miss Hartford. After today, you won't see me again."

 _Good._ Shell thought, lowering the bed again so she could relax. She watched as the red-haired man left and she sighed, closing her eyes as she rested. She woke again when Trinity came around noon, bringing the Chinese food that she promised. She used the button to sit herself up and ate the food that Trinity got her.

"Did that guy come back with his questions?" Trinity asked, slurping a noodle into her mouth.

"Yeah. I told him what I knew and made him leave." Shell replied, nodding. "I don't want us having anything to do with his group, or whatever the hell they come from."

"Ditto." Trinity nodded in agreement. "You gonna be alright while I'm at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, no worries. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Trinity smiled. The last thing she wanted was something happening to Shell while Trinity was at college. After eating, the two girls snuggled up to each other and watched television until visiting hours were over. Trinity promised to come see her tomorrow and hopefully, Shell would be released soon.

God, she hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlucky as Hell**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"The hell you mean she's dying?!"

Trinity had no idea what was going on. It had been two days since Libra had decided to leave her and Shell alone and when Trinity had came to visit Shell, she found out that she had come down with a high fever and could barely stay awake. If her fever couldn't break, she was going to die. It had seemed as if the injury had been severely infected by an unknown source and even the doctors couldn't figure out where the infection came from suddenly.

"We are trying our best, Miss Cassaway." The doctor said gently.

Trinity looked into the window of the critical unit, seeing how heavy Shell was breathing into the oxygen mask. Her eyes scrunched, as she fought to ride through the infection spreading throughout her body. "Can I go in...?" she asked quietly, looking at the doctor. "I need to ask her something."

The doctor gave a nod and Trinity opened the door, going into the room quietly. She felt terrified for her friend, not sure what to do for her except make her comfortable for now. As Trinity got to the edge of the bed, she could see the veins in Shell's neck slowly turning black. "Shell...?" she asked quietly.

Shell's eyes slowly opened, and Trinity gasped when she saw that her eyes were completely bloodshot. She winced and brought up her arm from underneath the blanket, taking the oxygen mask off. "T-Trinity...go...go to that group...L-Libra..."

"How come?" Trinity asked softly, surprised.

"I-I think...they can help..." Shell spoke in a very strained voice, gritting her teeth. "I-I don't know where to find them...hun, I don't think I have much time left...maybe a day at best..."

Trinity's blood went cold.

"I don't want to d-die..."

"I'm not gonna let you die." Trinity whispered, placing the oxygen mask back over Shell's mouth and nose. "I'm gonna find Libra and I'll be back soon with them."

Shell gave a nod and watched as Trinity hurried out of the room. She closed her eyes, wincing again as she felt pain in her leg. _I may not even have a day left..._ She thought grimly.

Trinity panted as she rushed down the street, past humans and Alter-World beings. She asked both if they had seen a couple of people, a red-haired man or a white-haired man. An Alter-World being pointed her to the white-haired man, who was crossing the street. She said thanks to them quickly and ran after the white-haired man. "Hey, you! Stop!"

He didn't even hear her until he was way past the corner and she nearly got hit by a vehicle while going across the road. He had stopped, turning around to face her. His blue eyes narrowed and a scowl formed on his face when she stopped in front of him, breathing hard and trying to catch her breath. "What the hell do _you_ want? Came to find me to kick me again?"

"Look pal, I don't have time for any bullshit." she breathed, finally catching her breath. "I need you to take me to your leader."

The man scoffed. "Yeah, right. You said you wanted us to leave you two alone, so piss off." he said, getting ready to turn around to walk away.

Without warning, she lunged at him and gripped handfuls of the black muscle shirt he wore under his jacket. His eyes widened in surprise and he glanced down at her, as tears formed in her light blue eyes. "Look asshole, I don't have time for this! My friend is dying of an infection! Whatever she got hurt by the other day, is infected and it's killing her! She has a day left at the most, so fucking take me to your leader, alright?!"

The man was actually surprised by her words. He sighed, batting her hands away. "Alright, alright. I'll take you to the boss."

About fifteen minutes later, the elevator doors opened, revealing a lobby and some of the members of Libra inside. One of the girls turned to look at the white-haired man and Trinity. "Monkey, is she one of your floozies?"

"Shut up, she-bitch!" he yelled at her. "She wants to talk to the boss."

Trinity practically rushed past the white-haired man and went up to the desk, where the ginger was looking at her in surprise. After she told him what was going on, he asked if they could go see her in the hospital. Klaus, Zapp, Chain, K.K, Steven and Leonardo all got in Gilbert's car so they could be taken to the hospital.

The doctor there allowed them all to go in, since he had seen them fighting before. He pulled the curtain around to give them privacy. Shell's condition had already worsened, the veins in her neck turning black and spreading down her torso and arms.

"Leonardo, can you see what's infecting her?" Klaus suggested, looking down at the younger male.

Leonardo nodded and opened his eyes, using his ability of the Gods to see what was infecting the young woman's body. He could see the veins becoming black, spreading across her body slowly. His eyes widened when he saw something writhing in her abdomen and he squinted his eyes, trying to get a closer look on what it was. Locking onto the creature in her abdomen, he gasped as it was revealed to him.

It resembled a more monstrous and deformed form of the Xenomorph from the Alien Franchise. It was shaped like the chest burster, but it had a single eye right in the middle of it's head, just above it's large beak.

"Leo, what is it?" Chain asked, looking down at the smaller male.

"Whatever's infecting her...it's some sort of creature." Leonardo replied shakily and he told the others of what it looked like.

Trinity was shocked when Leonardo spoke of whatever was inside her friend. She was terrified and angry, but terrified above all. She didn't know what to do, or what they could do to get this creature out of Shell's abdomen.

"H...how do we get it out?" Trinity asked, glancing at the tall red-head.

Before anyone else could speak, the doctor came rushing in, holding the results of Shell's x-rays. "Oh my god..." he breathed hard, catching his breath. "There's something in her stomach..."

"It's a creature from the Alter-World, a parasite." Klaus began to explain. "The being we fought earlier had a sword that was engraved with it's blood. And when the blade cut into Miss Hartford's side, the blood went into her body and the creature began forming inside of her. It's a rare case..." he said, looking down at the brunette in the bed. "But it's possible."

"So we have to do surgery!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Correct." Klaus nodded.

Without warning, Shell screamed at the top of her lungs and her hands immediately went to her stomach, gripping the fabric covering it. Trinity grabbed the blanket and shoved it off her friend's body, pulling her hospital gown up. She felt her blood run cold when she saw that Shell's stomach was slightly bloated, as if she was four to five months pregnant. She could see something writhing under the skin of her belly.

"Doctor, you must do surgery immediately." Klaus said seriously, staying calm.

"R-right, I'll go get my supplies and we need to move her to the surgery room-."

"There's no time! Just do the fucking surgery, doctor! Please!" Trinity pleaded, causing some of the members of Libra to look at her in surprise.

The doctor nodded and he rushed out quickly, finding a surgeon within minutes. The surgeon brought his supplies with him and he quickly dressed in his garb, then prepared anesthesia. He slid the needle into Shell's IV, causing the young woman to settle down a bit, but quietly whimper. He kept up her gown to her chest, having one of his nurses hold it up. He sighed and got to work, making a line in her midriff, then he began to cut the skin neatly.

Shell's right hand wrapped around the metal of the bed frame, tightening her grip until her knuckles turned pure white. Her skin quickly turned deathly pale and she winced as blood began to dribble from the corner of her mouth, then from her nose as well.

"Why is there so much blood?" Trinity whispered, trembling as she watched the blood escape from her friend's body.

"The creature is fighting. But she is fighting too." the red-haired man replied, causing Trinity to look at him. "She is strong."

"You got that right." Trinity said softly, sniffling as she turned her attention back to Shell.

The surgeon carefully pried the skin and flesh apart, hearing the squealing coming from inside. With a pair of tongs to hold the flesh apart, he used another to reach inside, feeling the writhing creature inside try to get away from it's enemy. He finally, finally got a good grip on the creature inside and pulled it out, his face scrunching into an expression of disgust as he saw it.

The creature squealed in agony, it's body writhing and jerking within the tongs. Without warning, it burst into flames and the surgeon quickly tossed it onto the floor. Trinity watched in shock as the creature quickly and smoothly, turned to ash then broke apart into a million particles before disappearing completely.

"I'm assuming they don't like the outside?" Trinity asked breathlessly, watching as the surgeon began to patch Shell up. Her body had gone limp by now.

"Let's talk outside so the doctors can get her cleaned up." Klaus suggested.

Around two days later, Trinity had taken off college for the day to visit Shell as she slept. She was reading a magazine when she heard a low, groggy groan come from the brunette and she quickly stood up, going over to Shell's bedside.

"Shell, hey...how are you feeling?" Trinity asked softly.

"Like I got hit by a fucking truck..." Shell groaned, wincing softly as she shifted a bit to get more comfortable. "What happened?"

Trinity took the time to express how damn scared she had been for Shell. Shell listened to every word, interested and surprised. "Well, no more going out for a while..." she yawned, leaning back as she slowly drifted off again.

It was another two days before Shell was released from the hospital. She was given strict instructions to rest for two weeks and to not put any strain on her body, as well as to change her bandages daily. She rested most of the time, writing on her laptop and playing video games to keep herself busy. About a week after the whole incident, Shell was dozing off on the couch, watching a cheesy horror movie on the Sci-Fi channel when she heard a knock on the apartment door.

She sleepily looked at her cell phone, furrowing her eyebrows when she noticed it was only two in the afternoon. Trinity was still at the campus by now, so who else would be knocking?

She shifted as she got up, letting out a soft groan as her body protested at the way she got up. She walked over to the door and stood on her tip toes, looking through the peephole.

The person on the other side, was none other than Klaus Von Reinherz.


End file.
